


The Call

by Angel110



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old villa.<br/>An old legend.<br/>No one can escape.<br/>Anyone could be next.</p><p>Everything started with a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed

No one's POV

A villa, a dream came true for the newly wed couple Luhan and Sehun. No one wanted to buy it, the real estate agent had told them. It was very cheap as well, almost too cheap but the young couple didn't question it any further. They were so happy to have found the home of their dreams. A home where they could grow old without worries and could have as many children as they wanted, since both of them dreamed of a big family.

The villa had two floors only but 13 rooms in total. Also it had a big pool in the back and the backyard was huge as well. Enough space for a swing and everything else they would need. Luhan and Sehun already moved in and while Luhan took care of the design of their dream home, Sehun took care of everything that had to be repaired and today after five days of having taken care of the first floor Sehun wanted to check the basement.

So while Luhan was painting the walls of their future bedroom Sehun was in the basement and checked the rooms there. They would have to renovate many of the rooms there and the younger male found something he could repair already. But first he would go upstairs and eat and drink something, or rather tease his husband a little.

Meanwhile Luhan was lovingly painting the wall where the head of their kingsized bed would stand. He wanted it to be red with a beautiful sentence in black above the head of their bed. The other three walls should be painted in a creme beige so that the red wall would be acentuated. Smiling Luhan admired his work. No stains, the wall was perfectly red. Then his phone rang. He took it out and grinned as he saw the caller ID. Shaking his head the deer-like male answered his phone.

"Hey Hunnie, what do you need? Too lazy to go upstairs?" Luhan laughed softly. Then he hummed in response after Sehun replied. "Okay, I will be downstairs as soon as I can. The house is huge, I'm sure I will get lost on my way to you.," he laughed softly once more and put the paint roller on the cover of the paint bucket. Then he left the bedroom and looked around. "Where is this damn toolbox?" Luhan mumbled to himself and eventually found it after a search of ten minutes. Now he only had to go downstairs and find the room Sehun was waiting for him in.

Luhan went to one of the stairs that led down into the basement and looked into the dark. He hated the dark and Sehun was well aware of it. Why couldn't he just go to get the toolbox on his own when there where no lights installed yet? Luhan shook his head and took a deep breath. He then took out his phone and switched on the light of it before he went downstairs and called for his husband.

"Sehunnie? Where are you right now? I have the toolbox. Next time you can go on your own, you kow how much I hate the dark." Luhan called out and after a minute or two of calling his husband he finally received a reply. Damn, his legs, no his entire body was jelly by now. He really hated the dark and the longer he was down here the more fear crept up inside him. It was so dark, he was lucky to have his phone with him or else he would have seen nothing but darkness. 

"Yah, Oh Sehun, why don't you just come out of the room you are in instead of waiting for me to come. I'm really not in the mood for jokes like this." Luhan's voice was trembling sligtly with fear and he only heard Sehun chuckle not very far away. So he was finally close. 

Finally Luhan reached the door and opened it but after he peeked his head inside he found the room empty. "Sehun? This isn't funny! Where the hell are you?" He shouted for his love but now reply. "Sehun? Oh Sehun! If you don't move your ass here within an instant you can go on the honeymoon alone!" He tried it again but still there was no answer.

The older smashed the door close with a loud thud and kept calling his lover. Now the light of his phone started to flicker and he started to panic slowly. "Where is my 'beloved' husband when I need him? You are in a huge trouble, Mr. Oh. Wait until I found you." Luhan mumbled to himself and looked around in confusion. Where were the two other door which were on the left and right of him suddenly? They coulnd't be gone. And was there a diversion before? "Aish, get your head together, Luhan! You are only imagining things. Be a man and just find the way back."

He groaned softly and rubbed his temples, a headache was developing and not a mild one. "Huge trouble, Mr. Oh." He mumbled once more and rubbed his eyes. More doors which weren't there before suddenly started appearing and walls seemed to have moved, mirrors and torches were now attached to the walls and- "What the hell is going on here? Doors in the floor? You need sleep, Luhan. But before you need to punish someone." He growled and tried to find the way back.

There was no end of the hallways though, the walls seemed to keep moving and the basement was like a labyrinth. Luhan could even use the doors in the floor and slowy he realised that this probably was no game, no imagination. It was pure reality.

Panic rose inside the young man and he started to run. He felt followed but everytime he looked behind himself there was no one. "Sehun! Oh fucking Sehun! Get your ass down here! Get me out of this crap!" He kept shouting for his husband and tears streamed down his cheeks like a waterfall. 

"Please, just let me wake up of this bad nightmare, please." His voice was small, high-pitched and trembling. His breath started to become uneven and his heart felt as if it was about to burst out of his chest any second. It was pure horror.

Luhan's eyes widened and a silent screamed slipped past his lips. There was someone standing in front of him. He was taller than him, wore black robes with a hood over his head and he was holding a scythe in his left hand. Luhan shook his head repeatedly and mouthed no's. This couldn't be true, this just couldn't be true. He was dreaming, having a nightmare! Luhan took some steps back but the person took some steps forward.

"Sehun! Wake me up! Why aren't you waking me up!" He shouted and then he widened his eyes once more, his face having the colour of blank porcelain and his heart about to stop. The person in front of him was no person. It was.. It was the Death. He had taken off his hood and a skull was facing Luhan now. It was like in all those horror movies around the Death, exactly like people imagined him.

Luhan turned around and ran in any direction, through random door. He knew there was no way out of it but he still kept running though. He kept calling for his husband but as expected there was no anser. The Death followed him and voices started to call his name, to say things he didn't quiete understand because it were so many voices that he ran with covered ears. The voices didn't stop, the Death didn't stop to follow him, the walls kept disappearing and appearing. The mirrors weren't helping as well.

After what seemed like hours to Luhan but in reality were only minutes the young male collapsed onto the floor and held onto his head while rocking back and forth, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "P-please, stop and leave me be. Please, I didn't do anything wrong. L-let me go. I-I will do anything. Just let me go." The Death was standing next to him and the voice became louder and told him to follow the Death. Then everything would be over. He only needed to follow the Death to end everything.

Luhan looked up at the Death who was now standing in front of him, his hood covering his head again and his hand motioning to a door inside the floor. Luhan stood up like in trance and slowly walked towards the door. Then he looked back at the Death again, the voices were getting smaller and eventually disappeared. The Death nodded and Luhan opened the door before looking down into the deep darkness with an emotionless stare. Then he jumped into the darkness and everything was over like the voices had promised.

 

"Luhanie? Where are you, honey? I'm searching you for like half an hour already! Wherever you hide, come out now. It has been fun but now it's getting quite annoying." Sehun shouted through the 1rst floor after having looked for his husband in the entire first and second floor. "He isn't- is he? No, I didn't install the light there yet and I would have seen him." Sehun mumbled to himself and looked at the stairs that led downstairs into the basement.

"And if he.. I'll better check." Sehun took his flashlight, switched it on and went downstairs. "Luhanie! Are yoyu down here?" He called for Luhan and walked through the endless seeming hallways. Then he stopped and froze before taking a few more slow steps. He rubbed his eyes and widened them, letting his flashlight fall and rushed over to the lifeless body on the floor, dropping on his knees and taking his hands into his.

"Luhan! What are you doing here? Luhan! Wake up, what happened?" He shook his boyfriend. But Sehun should have known from the look already that it was too late. Luhan's eyes were wide open as if in a shock, his skin was from a pale grey and he couldn't feel a pulse anymore. "Luhan! Wake up and tell me what happened!" Sehun tried again and started to cry. "Luhan!" He didn't want it to be true. He wanted to wake up with Luhan in his arms and kiss the older awake. He wanted to tease him and put paint on his nose and they would start a fight with paint. He wanted his boyfriend to be alive.

Weeks passed and the police had already given up on investigating, having found no evidences, no traces that could lead to the cause of death or a second person. The Sehun got told that there had been murders before. All had had the same pattern and nothing could be found out. Some day Sehun went downstairs into the basement like each evening to pray for his gone husband and put flowers at the spot he found him as he found an old piece of paper on the spot. It was crampled at the edges and something was written onto it. Sehun quickly read through it and widened his eyes in shock.

A spell laid around the villa, it was an old legend saying that there once a few decades -so not very long- ago a family had been living in this villa. A rich man with his wife and a beautiful daughter. The man had been kind and caring and charitable. Everyone loved him but one day he went down into the basement after having received a call and found his young daughter that was barely 14 years old dead and naked on the floor. Her eyes were wide open but she was lifeless. He immediately called the police but the case never could be solved. He turned angry and bitter and it was said that he laid a spell around the villa which was supposed to be their home and the home of their progenies for centuries. Everyone who should dare to put his feet into the villa and go downstairs would die as mysteriously as his daughter.

But if this was all true Sehun had just read why hadn't he been the first target? Why his Luhan instead? His eyes widened as he realised that he had gone downstairs hundred of times already but nothing had happened yet. He gulped as he looked around himself, his phone suddenly started to ring and quickly ran upstairs, but it was too late.

A few days later his parents found him dead at the edge of the stairs that led down into the basement. His eyes were wide open and he was pointing into the darkness of the stairs.

Again the cause of death couldn't be found and there also was no sign of the piece of paper Sehun had found. Instead a white glowing rose was lying in front on the spot where Luhan had been found and the daughter of the man in the legend. 

The police decided to demolish the villa after so many deaths in such a short time had happened. No one dared to lose a word about the mysterious deaths and after a few years no one even remembered them anymore.


End file.
